Reliably producing submicron and smaller features is one of the key technologies for the next generation of very large scale integration (VLSI) and ultra large scale integration (ULSI) of semiconductor devices. However, as the fringes of circuit technology are pressed, the shrinking dimensions of interconnects in VLSI and ULSI technology have placed additional demands on the processing capabilities. The multilevel interconnects that lie at the heart of this technology use precise processing of high aspect ratio features, such as vias and other interconnects. Reliable formation of these interconnects is very important to VLSI and ULSI success and to the continued effort to increase circuit density and quality of individual substrates.
As circuit densities increase, the widths of interconnects, such as vias, trenches, contacts, and other features, as well as the dielectric materials between, decrease while the thickness of the dielectric layers remain substantially constant, resulting in increased height-to-width aspect ratios of the features. Many traditional deposition processes have difficulty filling submicron structures where the aspect ratio exceeds 4:1, and particularly where the aspect ratio exceeds 10:1. Therefore, there is a great amount of ongoing effort being directed at the formation of substantially void-free and seam-free submicron features having high aspect ratios.
Atomic layer deposition (ALD) is a deposition technique being explored for the deposition of material layers over features having high aspect ratios. One example of an ALD process includes the sequential introduction of pulses of gases. For instance, one cycle for the sequential introduction of pulses of gases may contain a pulse of a first reactant gas, followed by a pulse of a purge gas and/or a pump evacuation, followed by a pulse of a second reactant gas, and followed by a pulse of a purge gas and/or a pump evacuation. The term “gas” as used herein is defined to include a single gas or a plurality of gases. Sequential introduction of separate pulses of the first reactant and the second reactant may result in the alternating self-limiting absorption of monolayers of the reactants on the surface of the substrate and, thus, forms a monolayer of material for each cycle. The cycle may be repeated to a desired thickness of the deposited material. A pulse of a purge gas and/or a pump evacuation between the pulses of the first reactant gas and the pulses of the second reactant gas serves to reduce the likelihood of gas phase reactions of the reactants due to excess amounts of the reactants remaining in the chamber. However, the inventors have observed that, in some chamber designs for ALD processing, the resultant deposition on the substrate has an “M” shaped thickness profile. The inventors have also observed that during the introduction of the gases, byproducts may build up on the chamber components and flake off onto a substrate being processed.
Therefore, the inventors have provided apparatus and methods to clean an ALD chamber.